


Purple Alleys

by DeathOfABacheLarrY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...ok fine maybe a bit of angst, Cute Harry, Fluff, Frat Boy Louis Tomlinson, Idek why thats there, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), No Angst, No Smut, Smoking, its 3am again, larry stylinson - Freeform, major fluff, send help, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfABacheLarrY/pseuds/DeathOfABacheLarrY
Summary: "What's a Veronica?""It's a purple you donut."Updates every Wednesday.  Thank you for reading, please consider giving a vote/kudos or dropping a comment. It means the world to me. Love y’all :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prelude

“Sometimes your aura is a stormy boysenberry.”

“So, purple.”

“Mhm.”

“Why?”


	2. Aubergine

He trekked down the brisk sidewalk.

Sweet and warm aromas occasionally puffing out from shops.

He clung to his side bag harder, willing himself back into his flat.

Didn’t work.

He looked around, sure that his aura right now was a dull ashen.

An acidic aroma of burnt nicotine and chapped lips turned his head.

Leaning against the wall of an abandoned alley, was a boy.

No younger than him, maybe lacking a few centimetres in height against his own 182.

Taking a drag from the death stick jammed between his fingers, the boy turned his head lazily.

“Lost, lad?”

He shook his head, “Just checking who’s there.”

“Well now you know. Go on, ge’ lost.”

What a rude being.

The mysteriously baffling fellow cursed as his cigarette wore out.

Throwing onto the ground and smushing it with the toe of his worn out trainer.

“You have a weird aura.” Was what finally came out his mouth.

“Scuse me?”

“I said, you have a weird aura. It’s a weird shade of aubergine mixed with rose.”

A slightly concerned glance was his given response.

“Are you ou’ of it? Weed? Could I have a hit?”

He took a step back, “No, that’s terrible! Drugs are bad for you.”

Those cutting blue eyes rolled up in an annoyed grimace.

“No shit Sherlock. I’m dying anyways.”

“Really?”

“Nah, but aren’t we all?”

He thought about it for a few beats, “I guess so, you’re right.”

He noticed the murky tension in the narrow way between the two crumbling walls.

Fixing his jumper, he stuck out a hand. 

“I’ll see you later?”

The hand was slapped away, “You’ll see me never.”


	3. Heliotrope

It was rainy the next time he saw the lad.

Drops of hurt, piercing through one’s clothing and spreading chills down their spine. 

He regretted wearing a denim jacket.

“Ay lad get outta the rain!”

But he was going to be late to his afternoon classes.

A strong grip tugged him into a warm, dry parlour.

A neon sign hung against the door, “Open” reflecting backwards in loopy text.

His reflexes got the better of him and his arm lashed out to whack the solid form behind him.

“Fudgin’ shoot that hurt!”

He turned around to see a built bloke, with a cleanly shaven head and tattoo-covered arms.

The poor lad was clutching his side with a pained look.

He felt powerful, having managed to wound such a strong looking person.

Also worried because he just hurt a person.

Who could easily punch him all the way to Italy if he wanted to.

“Li, are you ok?”

A second inked lad rushed over to where buzzcut boy was still slightly groaning.

Just his luck.

Buzzcut boy, Li, nodded his head. 

“Just got slapped in the kidney, I’m fine.”

“Kidney, wha’ kidney?”

To his horror, purple aura boy was also leaning against the frame of the hallway.

How many more people are going to pop out and say they had the pleasure to see the incident?

“Shut up Louis. C’mon Li, let’s sit you down.”

Oh. Purple aura boy’s name is Louis.

He mentally high fived himself.

“You’ve go’ to stop babyin’ Li, Zee. He’s fine.”

Zee? How short were these names?

Oh dear, that glare looks poisonous. 

He reminded himself to never mess with “Zee”.

A hand clamped onto his shoulder, “How are you Curly?”

“I-I’m peachy. Wet, but peachy.”

“Well, I want your peach to be wet but now’s not the time.”

He did a doubletake.

“What?”

“I said I’m going to get you a dry jumper so follow me.”

The short hallway was filled with pictures of tattoos and designs.

He felt mildly uncomfortable.

“Why did you question that bloke’s kidneys?”

“Oh, ‘cause Liam only has one kidney and it just so happened to be on the other side.”

“Is he okay?”

“Well, he isn’t keeling over cold, is he?”

He shut his mouth, sensing that Louis wasn’t too keen on talking.

A warm, maroon jumper was shoved into his hands.

“Change.”

“H-here?” 

“Of course not, there’s a bathroom down the hallway.”

“Your aura is a bit more of a heliotrope, are you happy right now?”

All he got was a questioning glance.


	4. Tyrian

It’s been a few weeks.

He had been stopping by the small tattoo shop almost everyday.

He didn’t know what compelled him to do so.

Maybe it was buzz cu- he meant Liam.

Who, after he had exited the bathroom wearing Louis’ sweater. 

Sheepishly stuck his hand out and reintroduced himself.

“Liam, mate. Sorry ‘bout the reaction earlier, was caught off-guard.”

The brown-eyed boy did pull off a rather impressive pack of muscles.

He was rather like a grizzly cub, intimidatingly adorable on the outside and cuddly on the inside.

But maybe his constant visiting was because of the boy with the colorful aura.

Louis.

He didn’t catch a glimpse of him often.

After a lighthearted interrogation, he had found out that he usually goes out to the back of the parlour to smoke in the alley.

Now, he still stops by the cozy business. 

But only for a quick chat before rushing out the back door.

“So, what’s your cute bullshit reason to see me this time?”

He spluttered, trying to play off the rhetorical question.

“I-I uh, you- I didn’t-”

He was cut off by a light chuckle.

“Just can’t get enough of me?”

“You seem like you can’t get enough of yourself.”

The slightly shorter lad growled softly.

“It takes talen’ to look this enticing.”

“Ok, Tyrian-aura-ed Lou.”

Louis doesn't even question by now.

He was getting quite used to calling the blue eyed lad different shades of purple.

Today was Tyrian.

Louis seemed at rest, calm. 

Yet he could sense the heavy, dark thoughts oozing out of his pores.

So Tyrian.

“Are you an artist?”

He was slightly caught off guard, the serene silence having been broken for once.

“Erm no, I just really like purples.”

“Oh.”

This time, as the latter threw down his fag to put it out, he asked one more question.

“Why purple?” 

He guessed today was the day Louis wanted to be talkative.

“Because you seemed like the right type to have purple be their aura. You deserve to be treated like royalty, you are serene on the outside. Calm. But on the inside, you're balanced with enough dark rage and light sadness as purple holds.”

“...”

He awkwardly shuffled around, suddenly uncomfortable by the extended pause.

“Deep, curly.”


	5. Byzantium

As his little stops progressed, he came to the realization that maybe Louis liked him more than he let on.

The moody boy had started warming up to him and he couldn’t deny.

He liked it.

Their little snippets of phrases soon turned into full blown debates and dialogues.

Today, they were conversing about Zayn and Liam.

“I'm telling you Lou, they're dating.”

“Nah, they're just fuckbuddies."

“No strings attached?”

“Mhm.”

“No fucking way.”

A puff of acrid smoke clouded his senses as he started coughing.

“Fucking language, Curly.”

He smiled as the shorter giggled, obviously amused by the hypocrisy that statement holds.

That smile slowly faded away as his eyes focused on the cancerous stick grasped between Louis’ fingers.

“Why do you smoke? It’s going to wear your lungs down like you’re wearing down those death sticks.”

The alley seemed to close down on them as silent seconds slowly ticked away.

Muted hollering and slams sounded from inside, the wall seemed to tremble.

Both lads jumped up, tension seemingly forgotten.

He looked at Louis, panic slowly creeping up his spine in a wave of mini, tickling spiders.

“What’s going on?”

The blue-eyed beauty looked slightly frightened, which was extremely unsettling.

Because holy shit, this boy never gets scared.

He could hear the voices get louder, “Are we being robbed?”

“I don’ think so, I only hear two voices.”

He goes to twist the doorknob on the back door only to get flattened by it slamming open.

“Oi, watch it! Don’ hurt Curly.”

Zayn practically snarled, “I could give less fucks about your little boyfriend, piss off.”

He remained behind the door as stomping footsteps sounded through the alley and faded out into the bustling street.

Louis pulled the door back and grimaced at him, “Zayn’s a fucker, don’t worry about him.”

They walked in to find a disheveled Liam sitting on a chair, head in his hands.

He gasped softly as the disheartened boy looked up, sporting a black eye and a hopeful expression.

Louis’ soft voice broke the silence of beating hearts and heavy breathing, “Are you ok Li?”

“Fuckin’ peachy.” 

Not a second later, the wall was dented with the imprint of a chair and the door shook at the impact of the slam.

A car started.

He looked over at Louis, “Does this happen often?”

“Never.”

He kneeled down to pick up some broken shards of wood as Louis stood there, running a hand through his hair aggressively.

“I’m sure whatever spat they had is going to go away soon. They’re Liam and Zayn.”

Another sigh rippled around the room.

“Exactly. They're Liam and Zayn. Two of the most stubborn people in this entire world.”

He could tell that the stress levels were high, radiating off of Louis.

“Please don't worry too much, your aura is slowly turning murkier.”

“Oh really?”

He nods, “Byzantium.”


	6. Not An Update- Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of you beautiful lavender readers! Here's a quick note from me...

I would like to use this as a quick note and advertisement...

So firstly, I would like to thank everyone who's read or is reading this so far- I'm very grateful for your support :)

Secondly, please go check out my friend Perish_This_Pigeon. She's a very talented writer who's just discovered the wonders of AO3! I had the pleasure to be able to collab with her in her ongoing fic, "All Thanks To Ernie Macmillan" and it would be such an honour for all of you Potterheads to go check it out... You can find the fic on my works section or simply search up her username or the title. 

Thirdly. If any of you readers have previously skimmed any of my other works, most likely some of you would know that I have ghosted my ongoing fic, "Waiting For The World To Change." But, I would like to happily say- that I am back to attempting to update it every week! Yes, I know. Very anticlimatic. But if you haven't read it and ship Larry, Ziam, Shiall/Shawmila, Lashton- pwes go check it out. I would also like to create an indirect poll... if any of y'all can- I would appreciate it if y'all please comment Shiall if you like Shiall, or Shawmila if you like Shawn and Camila better. 

Fourth of all, I'm going to sneak in another little advertisement- If any of you readers have tiktok, please go check out **no.haired.liam** , they are one of my favorite accounts and they post a lot about 1D. 

And finally, I want to see what ideas you beautiful orchids have... So I'm going to ask one last favor from all of y'all- If you have a fanfic/oneshot/au or just an overall idea that you want to be written and posted but don't have the time to do it, please comment it on this chapter or contact me at my email, _DeathOfABacheLarrY@gmail.com_. I will gladly like to make it reality and finish/write it for you with any suggestions/additions you want. And of course, I'll give you full credit. :) 

If you've read through all of that, thank you so much. Next chappie will be up February 1, a special lil' birthday chapter for our beloved Hazzabear! I can't believe he's turning 27... (TwT)


	7. Special Birthday Chapter- Liserian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!

He sat on his couch, the ticking of the clock doing nothing to calm his nerves.

Why was he panicking, it was his birthday after all.

But Louis was late. 

And he was never late.

A knock on the door had him shooting out of his seat and twisting the doorknob.

He was immediately attacked by a short, flying object.

“I’m sorry ‘bout that, it me dog.”

He grinned, “Hey Lou.”

“Oi oi Curly.”

The next few seconds were spent on shy smiles and awkward silence.

“Peachy day today right?”

He flushed, “Sorry, come in.”

Shnowball. Yes, with an h, was already happily nestled in front of the fireplace.

“Is it just going to be us?” Echoed through the kitchen and down the hallway.

He cleared his threat, clumsily settling down to pet Shnow, “Yeah, Niall has an appointment, and I thought it was sensible to not invite either Zayn and Liam.”

A quiet “Perfect” was whispered after, almost as if he wasn't supposed to hear it.

“I come bearing gifts.”

He glanced up to see Louis juggling two plates of cake in his tiny hands.

Giggling, he took a plate and fork and dug in.

“Did you buy this.”

Louis swallowed, having been chastised by Harry way too much to talk with his mouth full, “Asked me sisters to bake it, you know they're whipped for you.”

“Well tell them they did a wonderful job.”

A playful scoff was heard, “As if I'll give them their credit.”

They both snickered.

However, the cutting sound of knuckles on wood broke the spell.

He hoisted himself up and ambled towards the door, Louis and Shnowball in tow.

Looking through the peephole, he saw Zayn and Liam standing a good few feet from each other, pointedly looking the other way.

“Who is it?”

He grinned, “Ziam.”

Swinging open the door he smiled, “Liam, Zayn. What a nice surprise!”

Apparently Shnowball thought so too, the little ball of fur rushing towards Liam and slamming into the brown-eyed lad’s shins.

Liam giggled delightedly, scooping up the puppy and cooing at it.

Zayn cleared his throat noisily, although both Harry and Louis could see the fond look in his eyes.

Zayn quickly caught their suggestive smirks and grimaced.

“Anyways, happy birthday Haz!”

He leaned forward for a bro-hug, simultaneously handing him a neatly wrapped present.

That seemed to bring Liam out of his little bubble, as he set down Shnowball and smiled at Harry.

“Happy birthday Harry! Got you a lil’ something.”

He was promptly handed a crudely wrapped present, with the obvious creases that showed the effort he had put into trying to make it look presentable.

“Sorry ‘bout the shoot wrapping, someone else usually wraps it for me.”

Again, he did not miss the way Zayn focused on his neighbor’s doormat, frown prominent on his lips.

They really were open books.

“Would you guys like to stay? We have cake and wine.” 

Zayn grinned halfheartedly, “I'd love to, but I don't think I'll be welcome.”

Liam smiled again, yet the crinkles by his eyes didn't quite seem crinkle-cut enough.

“I don't want to be the third wheel beside you two lovebirds, so I'm just here to wish you a happy birthday.”

He sighed, “Well, see you guys soon.”

They both nodded, and awkwardly tried to make their way down the porch steps, still maintaining the five foot distance

between one another.

He closed the door and stared at Louis who was silently laughing, “They're hopeless.”

“Yes they are, but enough worrying. Today's your birthday and we're going to properly celebrate it!”

He was unfazed. 

Raising an eyebrow challengingly, “Love Actually?”

Louis sighed, “Ok, ok. Fine. Love Actually.”

He chuckled as the cerulean eyed boy padded into the kitchen, “Bring the wine too, boo.”

“Just today, I will willingly be your maid.”

“You love me.”

“Oh really?”

“Liserian.”

A tumbler of wine was shoved into his hand as a warm bundle of fluffy hair, t-shirt and sweatpants curled up into his side,

“I’m searching that up later.”

“Shh, love. The movie’s starting.”

He smiled fondly as a high pitched mocking ensued, quieting down as the movie began. 

A hushed “Happy birthday” made his lips quirk up as they nestled together under a blanket, movie playing in the background.

He could stay like this forever. 

Was the last thing he thought before he drifted off into slumber with Louis, who was already quietly snoring against his side.


	8. Eminence

It was a fairly sunny day.

“Perfect for walks,” as Louis had said.

Well tell that to his feet, which were getting extremely sore from walking so brisk.

He really needed to catch up to Louis.

How can someone so tiny walk so fast?

“Wait up Lou,” He was panting by now.

“C’mon Haz, you’ve got those long human legs. Use ‘em.”

“I AM USING THEM.”

Louis shrugged, stopping completely.

“Guess you’ll just have to catch me then.”

And there goes the blur of his trainers, whizzing down the street and past the other passerby.

“You-.”

He sighed heavily and picked up the two burdens that were his feet into a fair running pace.

Surprisingly, he caught up to the shorter, giggling lad quite quickly.

His clumsy limbs decided to give way as he accidentally tripped and collapsed on top of Louis.

A few seconds of eternity scooted by, in no rush as the birds above chimed and the hearts below thundered.

Soft pants were smothered as jade green met crystal blue.

Lips were on his.

Caught in surprise, he melted.

Just to be shoved off.

“I’m so sorry, I- I didn't mean to-”

Harry was disappointed as Louis stood there, face flushed with embarrassment.

As he watched the disappearing figure of his love, he laid his head back.

The aura still lingered.

What a blotchy shade of eminence.


End file.
